


Dear Yuuri,

by berriofclouhs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriofclouhs/pseuds/berriofclouhs
Summary: Love, Victor.(post episode 12.)





	

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I’m not really good at writing flowery letters, but I don’t understand what I did to make you so mad that you would leave._

_I’ve tried texting you so many times, but your phone is probably out of battery now._

_Please hurry home._

_Victor_

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_You’re probably still mad at me. I admit:  I am forgetful at times, like the time I forgot to let Makkachin out and he peed on the kitchen floor, or the time I forgot to check on the oven and I kinda accidentally burned more than just the cookies. I just hope you can forgive me for what I did._

_Please come back. I love you._

_Victor_

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I just called Yurio and asked if you were at the rink, and he…started crying?_

_I don’t understand._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_This is starting to scare me. I don’t understand why everyone is so strange around me. I’ve noticed it now- Otabek, Chris, Pichit, Leo, even JJ… they all stop talking as soon as I come over, or if I bring up you, they suddenly have something to do. What happened?_

_Victor_

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I went to our favorite spot today- the little place behind the onsen, where we can see Hasetsu Castle, where I first asked you if you had any lovers. I remember how red you turned when I asked you, you looked like a tomato!_

_Yuuri, I wonder…why did you not want to hear about my past lovers?_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Guess what I found?_

_It’s your old suit!_

_I thought your parents would have thrown it away for sure, the thing was so ugly, not to mention it didn’t flatter your ass AT ALL._

_And that simply won’t do. I only want the best for my Yuuri._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Something strange has been happening. I went to the rink in Hasetsu to visit Yuuko, Nishigori, and the girls. They said I could skate as long as I wanted, and even offered to cancel the private lesson that afternoon so I could skate. As soon as I got onto the ice, I felt… calm. Something I haven’t felt in a while. It’s the kind of calm you feel when you’re in the zone, you know? And I swear I could hear the opening strains of “Yuri on Ice”…_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_MAJOR find today… I found your posters (of me!) Really, Yuuri, I’m so flattered. You must have been such a dedicated fan. I must say though, there are posters of me in rather…suggestive… poses, something the average fan wouldn’t have been able to find. I’m curious, how did you find those?_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Makkachin found a friend today! While going on our afternoon walk, he discovered a tiny puppy in a box, and of course he wouldn’t let me walk past without a glance (not that I was going to do that anyway). You know my soft spot for dogs, so of course I had to take it in._

_Wouldn’t you know, as luck would have it, it’s another poodle! This one is not as dark brown as Makkachin, but more of a hot chocolate color. You would like the little one, it looks so much like Vicchan!_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I named the new puppy “katsu”! He eats like a little piggy too. He reminds me so much of you- the other day I left yakisoba out, and somehow he got onto the counter and managed to eat more than half the bowl before I caught him!_

_He’s a naughty one, but he’s so adorable._

_Miss you much._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Katsu made a new friend today… it’s very surprising but Yurio’s cat, Tsaritsa, gets along well with Katsu! You should see the way they play together, it’s so cute! I have so many pictures on my phone that I can’t wait to show you._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I don’t know why, but at the same time every night, I’m drawn to your old room in the onsen. For the past month, I’ve been going to bed in my room and waking up in yours. Some days I feel like I can still touch you, like you’ll be there when I open the door…_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Why do I wake up from dreams of you, crying?_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I dreamed I was flying. In my dreams, people grew wings when they met their soulmate, and they could fly anywhere they wanted, as high as they wanted, but they had to stay with their soulmate or they would lose their wings. We had special wings that bent a little at the ends and apparently it was a really rare genetic defect. Suddenly, you got blown away from me and we both lost our wings. The last thing I heard before we landed was the opening strain of stammi vicino._

_I woke up crying again._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I showed up to practice today and Yurio called me an old man. I think I’m making progress; I saw how his eyes shone even as he was insulting me. The others are still strange as ever; Yakov told me to ease up on practice and Mila bought me hot chocolate, even though she knows about the infamous Hot Chocolate Incident. I mentioned that and she almost jumped me, asking what else I could remember from that incident. It’s weird but… I only remember two things about that incident: the sweet, decadent taste of hot chocolate, and you._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_What do your lips taste like? I don’t remember. I wish I could._

_Victor_

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I found a piece of paper hidden under our mattress, dated from before we were married. It had various permutations of “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov”, “Yuuri Nikiforov”, “Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov”, and my personal favorite, “Victor Katsuki”. It’s cute how you thought of me as yours even before we tied the knot. I just wish I could see you again. Makkachin misses you too, I’ m sure of it._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I skated to “Yuri on Ice” today. I thought everyone had left the rink, but they had all forgotten something, apparently. Hmmm…_

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I can’t believe a year has gone by already, time flies so fast! Katsu is already a year old! To celebrate, I took both him and Makkachin to the dog park, then gave Katsu his special “cake” (don’t worry, it didn’t have chocolate in it)._

_Remember when I almost poisoned Makkachin on accident by leaving the chocolate cake on the counter?  We were so lucky you walked in right as he was scarfing down the first bite._

_Victor_

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I found a photo album of our past adventures- Polaroid style. I can tell Pichit wrote the captions because one of them is titled “The King and the skater(s)” and features JJ getting his face pushed into cake- by a gleeful looking Emil (while Leo looks horrified and Seung Gil just glares, as usual). A lot of them have really witty titles for candid shots (there’s one of our Yurio looking absolutely angelic, but don’t tell him that).The last one in the album is my favorite. It only has our hands and a shot of the starry sky. This one is simply titled, “stay close to me”. I have to give Pichit credit; his use of the (now iconic) song title is on point._

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_Yakov mentioned an injury today. I had an injury? Why don’t I remember?_

_Victor_

_My dearest Yuuri,_

_I remember now. I had a dream last night- the same one I always have about flying and bent wings- only this time, when you got blown away, I held on as tight as I could. We both crashed into the window of a tall skyscraper, and that’s when I woke up. I remember now, Yuuri._

_How much you were bleeding._

_How helpless I was, standing at the side of the rink watching the paramedics pumping your chest and giving you air._

_When the paramedics decided to take you to the nearest hospital. (I held your hand the whole way and didn’t let go.)_

_How you flatlined halfway there and the paramedics had to use a defibrillator on you. (I had to let go of your hand, and I counted down every second until I could again.)_

_The week after when I wouldn’t leave the house. How Yurio found me, about to overdose on your anxiety medication._

_When Yakov forced me to get help._

_The accident. (I lost my balance and fell backward, hitting my head and blacking out.)_

_When I woke up, I couldn’t remember you or the past year._

_But I remember now._

_I remember everything._

_I still love you._

_I always will._

_Your husband,_

_Victor_

 

_\---_

author's note: inspired by [this](http://duskisnigh.tumblr.com/post/155183460279/more-this-comic-is-based-on-this-song-and-the).


End file.
